


Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl's secret meeting

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Secret Passage, mention of Blue Diamond, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Two Pearls in the service of the Diamonds meet in a secret passage in secrecy to try something.





	1. The secret meeting

>Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl stood in a side passage hidden within the halls of Homeworld. Usually the passages were there to allow Pearls quick travel from location to location, direct paths unimpeded by other gems. Today, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl were using them for something quite different.  
>"Blue, are you sure about this? What if our Diamonds find out? What if we somehow get caught?" Yellow Pearl's voice was full of panic, running through the worst case scenarios in her mind.  
>Blue Pearl gently stroked Yellow Pearl's cheek, speaking in her usual low tone. "Everything will be fine, nobody else can get into this passage, it's only accessible from my Diamond's room and your Diamond's room. Nobody will ever know if we don't tell them."  
>Yellow Pearl breathed in deeply to calm her nerves. She let the air out of her body slowly before speaking again. "You're right, I know you're right. Okay, let's, let's try."  
>Yellow Pearl held her left hand out to Blue Pearl, her palm open and pointing up. Blue Pearl mimicked the motion with her left hand as she placed her right hand in Yellow Pearl's left.  
>Yellow Pearl placed her right hand in Blue Pearl's left hand. The pair closed their hands around each other and began to dance. Their feet glided along the floor as Blue Pearl led Yellow Pearl through the steps of the dance, the pair moving in a circle.  
>Blue Pearl smiled as she put Yellow Pearl into a spin, watched her fellow Pearl stand on her toes as she twirled. She brought Yellow Pearl back into her arms and dipped her down. Their gems began glowing in unison as Blue Pearl pulled Yellow Pearl back into an upright position.  
>With a smile, Yellow Pearl decided to pick Blue Pearl up and tossed her gently into the air. Blue Pearl giggled softly as she felt the sensation of weightlessness at the top of the toss.  
>The air rushed past Blue Pearl's body, pushing her hair out of her face to reveal her pale blue eyes. staring lovingly down upon Yellow Pearl and her outstretched arms.  
>Yellow Pearl smiled as she caught her fellow Pearl in her arms and pulled her in, their gems glowing brilliantly now. Yellow Pearl pulled Blue Pearl into a kiss, pressing her lips upon her fellow Pearl's.  
>The kiss was enough to spark the fusion. Their bodies glowed as they merged together, their form growing larger as the gems on their chests settled down side by side on a larger chest.  
>The glowing subsided. Where Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl had been now sat a larger being, her skin and gems a pale green color. Transparent green frills wrapped around her shoulders and her waist. Her leotard and stockings were a mix of the blue and yellow, spots of blue among the large yellow right half and yellow swirls bleeding into the large blue left half. Her stockings were completely mismatched, her left leg clad in yellow, her right leg clad in blue. The hair on her head mixed in a similar nature as her outfit, the top portion pointed like Yellow Pearl's hair had been and splotched with blue streaks, while the hair at the bottom framed the fusions face in a blue, yellow streaks scattered through it. In the middle, the hair was an even split of blue and yellow, covering her eyes like Blue Pearl's hair covered the eyes.  
>The Pearl fusion used both hands to sweep the hair out of her eyes, revealing two brilliant green irises, widening in wonder as the fusion looked upon her body.  
>"We, we did it? We did it?! We did it!" The fusion wrapped her long green arms around her body and smiled.  
>"Oh my stars, I can't believe we actually did it! Are you feeling alright?" the fusion spoke to herself in a loud tone. Her voice quieted as she responded. "I feel fine. What about you, are you okay?". "I am! Oh stars, this is what fusion is like? It feels so...."  
>Their voices merged back into a balance of their volumes as they spoke the next part. "wonderful. It feels absolutely wonderful."  
>The fusion paused in contemplation before speaking in a louder tone again. "What, what should we call ourselves? Myself?" The fusion shook her head a bit at the uncertainty of if she was one, two, or three.  
>She responded to herself in a quiet tone. "Maybe we should keep it simple and be Green Pearl? I hate to say it, but we won't exist like this much."  
>The fusion sighed before responding in her louder voice. "You're right, but a name felt important. Green Pearl is perfect for now."  
>Green Pearl hugged herself once more before her body glowed and split apart, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl reforming in her place.  
>"I wish we could spend more time together." Yellow Pearl looked upon Blue Pearl's face as she stroked her cheek once more.  
>"It's a lovely thought Yellow. One day, we might make it a reality." Blue Pearl pulled Yellow Pearl into a brief kiss, their lips touching only a moment before the pair pulled away from each other.  
>"We should go. Our Diamonds will be done soon." Yellow Pearl's voice was filled with nervous energy.  
>"I'll see you again soon Yellow. Take care."  
>"I will. I look forward to our next meeting."  
>The Pearls left the secret meeting spot, traveling in opposite directions. They had to get back to their Diamonds and their duties.


	2. A secret discovered

>Blue Pearl stood still in her Diamond's room as she waited for her Diamond to return from her duties. She had recently gotten back from another secret meeting with Yellow Pearl, another time they fused in the hidden passages around Homeworld.   
>Blue Diamond walked into the chamber, her hips swaying as she moved. Blue Pearl saluted her as her Diamond entered, awaiting her orders.   
>Blue Diamond sat upon her throne and sighed. "Pearl, come here."  
>"Yes my Diamond." Blue Pearl spoke in her usual low tone before she began moving towards her Diamond. She leapt up towards the left arm of her Diamond's throne, saluting and curtsying as she landed.   
>"Pearl, I know what you've been doing." Blue Diamond's statement sent a chill through the Pearl's form.   
>"M-my D-diamond, I c-can explain." Blue Pearl began to shake, plans running through her head on what to say and what to do to save herself and Yellow Pearl.   
>"No need to explain Pearl. I'm not mad at you."  
>Blue Pearl looked up at her Diamond in disbelief. "You aren't, my Diamond?"   
>"I'm not, I think it's cute. Me and Yellow are close to each other, it's fitting our Pearls would grow close as well." A flood of relief washed through Blue Pearl's body.  
>"We need to keep Yellow from finding out, however. I don't know how she'll feel about all this." Blue Diamond said in a more serious tone.   
>"I-I understand, my Diamond. May I know how you found out about us, about our fusing, so we can be more careful?"  
>"I noticed the area around a certain section of the wall was cleaner than everywhere else. It wasn't hard to send a little spy drone into the passage once I knew you were using it."  
>"I see. I will warn Yellow Diamond's Pearl about that next time."  
>"Pearl, I want you to do something else the next time you meet with Yellow's Pearl."  
>"Yes my Diamond?"  
>Blue Diamond sighed, sending a rush of air past Blue Pearl's body. "Yellow has been more distant than usual towards me lately. The next time you fuse with her Pearl, I want you to see if her Pearl knows why she's been so distant. Use whatever means you need to to find out if her Pearl knows anything."  
>A smile crossed Blue Pearl's mouth. "I know the perfect way to find out, my Diamond. It will be done."  
>Blue Diamond lightly stroked the top of Blue Pearl's head with her finger. "Such a good Pearl. For today, organize the incoming files, notify the human zoo I'm visiting soon, and notify the extraction chamber gems that I'll be arriving for an extraction soon. That will be all."  
>"Yes my Diamond." Blue Pearl jumped from the throne over to the console panel nearby and began carrying out her Diamond's orders. She was glad she wasn't going to be shattered for her transgression, and eager to help her Diamond solve a problem between herself and Yellow Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this with more, I might not.


End file.
